Gabriel the Warrior
Gabriel the Warrior is a member of the Order of the Stone, and a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Petra. He was considered by many to be the greatest warrior of all time. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". The Order of the Stone (Episode) Biography Appearance Gabriel appears to be a dark-skinned man with a moustache. He also wears navy tinted armor with diamonds embedded in it. Personality Gabriel is a very strong and brave man, who, according to legend, was the one who killed the dragon with his famous final blow. He always wanted to help people, and even after the truth about the Order of the Stone was revealed, Gabriel felt guilty and wanted to make things right. Gabriel, however, was flawed in his thinking that friendships slows one down and are only bindings. Jesse, however, disagrees and proves this to be wrong through his/her actions (determinant). Quotes Items *Diamond Sword *Amulet of the Order of the Stone (Formerly) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Gabriel has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, zapped out of existence) *Several Hostile Mobs *The Wither Storm (Caused) Trivia *Dave Fennoy also voiced Lee from Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 1. Both characters are dark skinned and get a serious disease at some point in the game (Gabriel gets Wither Sickness and Lee is bitten by a zombie). Both characters' skin turns very pale after contracting the disease. *Gabriel is the only member of the Order wearing a helmet even after Episode 1. The rest don't wear any headgear. *Gabriel along with Petra had Wither Sickness. He will catch either weakening or amnesia type of the disease depending on Jesse's choice in Episode 1. *Gabriel's appearance is almost identical to Slab the Immovable and TNT Dustin. Gallery Gabriel.png|Gabriel upset after seeing Ivor Order of the stone.jpg|Gabriel with the Order of the Stone MC Story.png|Gabriel in a Story Mode Poster imagegabriel.jpg|Gabriel in Soren's Fortress training GabrielSword.jpg|Gabriel ready for battle Ender Dragon.PNG|The Order after defeating the Ender Dragon imagegabrielannoyed.jpg|Gabriel Upset imagegabrielthewarrior2.jpg|Gabriel in his section of the Temple imagegabrielwithersick.jpg|Gabriel suffering from Wither Sickness and amnesia. (Determinant) imagegabrielkillsenderdragon.jpg|Gabriel about to deliver his "Final Blow" imagegabrielsmiling.jpg|A Crowd cheering Gabriel imagegabrielhorse.jpg|Gabriel with Jesse Gabriel Confused.png|Gabriel with Amnesia GabrielSword.jpg|Gabriel looking at his sword. Gaberil and Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse sitting next to each other, in the Order's temple. (Determinant) The momment after Gabriel got hit .jpeg|The moment after Ivor hit Gabriel when they where in the middle of a sword fight. (Determinant) Gabriel and Ellegard .jpeg|Gabriel hugging Ellegaard after seeing his old friend for all these years. (Determinant) Gabriel attempting to save Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel attempting to save Jesse, from falling down a hole a creeper made in the floor. Gabriel greeting Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel seeing Jesse, Axel/Olivia, and Ellegaard/Magnus the Rogue returning from Boom Town/Redstonia. (Determinant) Mcsm ep1 gabriel petra tractor-beam.png|Jesse having to save Gabriel or Petra. Gabriel on stage at endercon.jpeg|Gabriel on stage at endercon Attempt to attck.jpeg|Gabriel attempting to attack the wither. Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel being saved by Jesse. Gabriel calapasing.jpeg|Gabriel collapsing onto the ground because of his wither sickness, in the episode 4 trailer. (Determinant) Gabriel mad.png|Gabriel arguing with Ivor at EnderCon. Gabriel first showing Jesse his fatal wither sickness .jpeg|Gabriel first showing Jesse his fatal wither sickness in private. (Determinant) Wither sickness is worse.jpeg|Gabriel showing Jesse that his wither sickness has gotten even worse. (Determinant) Jesse defending Gabriel, from zombies.jpeg|Gabriel being defended by Jesse, from some zombies in Soren's loot room. Gabriel tired.jpeg|Gabriel tried from climbing the many stairs up to Soren's fortress in the end. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Gabriel, Lukas, and Jesse in The End. GabrielandOliviaeatingCake1.jpg|Gabriel eating a cake (determinant) Mcsm ep4 crowd0.png Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg Gabriel and Jesse image.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse talking in Soren's fortress Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel .jpeg|Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel Lukas and Gabriel .jpeg|Gabriel with Jesse and Lukas. Gabriel resting in the cave.jpeg|Gabriel resting in the cave Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder. Gabriel .jpeg|Gabriel getting ready to fight. Gabriel fighting creepers.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse fighting creepers. Gabriel with the order image.jpeg|Gabriel with the order of the stone. Gabriel with Soren image.jpeg|Gabriel with Soren. Ellegaard with Gabriel image.jpeg|Gabriel and Ellegaard. Gabriel giving Jesse the amulet.jpeg|Gabriel giving Jesse the amulet Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Gabriel answering qeustions from the crowd Gabriel walking through endercon image.jpeg|Gabriel walking though endercon, while a crowd of fans try and surround him. Gabriel and Jesse meeting .jpeg|Gabriel meeting Jesse Run!.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse's gang running away form the Witherstorm Asking for help.jpeg|Gabriel asking Jesse and his friends for help. Gabriel with Jesse.jpeg Saved.jpeg|Olivia trying to save Gabriel Finding out the truth.jpeg Shocking truth.jpeg Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Gabriel with Jesse and Petra. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg Ivor with Gabriel .jpeg|Gabriel with Ivor at EnderCon. Imag backing up from zombies.jpeg Gabriel .png|Gabriel holding his sword high in victory for defeating the ender dragon So many stairs.jpeg|Gabriel climbing up the stairs to Soren's end fortress About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Gabreil, Jesse, Olivia, Axel, and Lukas about to enter Soren's wool world. In the wool world.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse in Soren's wool world. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Gabreil, Jesse and the gang finding the entrance to Soren's end lab. 91IEWUsqkbL.jpg|Gabriel swinging his sword|link=https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91IEWUsqkbL.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Warriors Category:EnderCon Category:Unknown Characters Category:Protagonists